The Truth
by Ch3ls3a
Summary: Yah, so this is my first fic & dont make fun of me! It's a new school year and the guys of RFR havent seen eachother for the summer..


**Alright, This is my first fic so dont make fun of me! Lol, Yaah I dont own radio free roscoe OR Any of the characters Soo... YAH! I'll just shut up now.. OHH and dont mind if theres spelling mistakes.. NO ONE'S PERFECT! So here we go...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-New Year at Roscoe-_

_-Lily And Ray Walk Up To Eachother-_

Ray: OMG! Lily! I havnt seen you all summer what have you been doing lately!

Lily: Omg Hey! Well, Umm.. Me and River did 'it' on the summer.

_-Ray Gives a Jealous Look-_

Ray: Oh, well cool..

Lily: What have you been up to?

Ray: Oh, nothing..

_-Travis and Robbie walk up to them-_

Travis: HEY GUYS!

Robbie: Omg, You guys! What did you do on the summer?

_-Lily looks at Robbie nervously-_

Lily: Err, Uh.. nothing.

Ray: Nothing at All.

Travis: Well.. I got to tell you guys something..

_-They all say okay..-_

Travis: Well, since I havent had any luck with girls and they all think im weird.. I decided to turn gay.

_-They all stare at Travis for 10 seconds-_

Lily: _-Is thinking that is so gross..-_ Uhhm okay, Travis we still love you.

Ray: Yah thats okay, man.

Robbie: Yah its okay, It wont affect our friendship ill always support you man.

Travis: You guys are the greatest friends ever, thank you!

_-This random person named Jessika walks up to them-_

Jessika: HEY YOU GUYS! I like really need sex.. can anyone give me it? I'll Pay you $5

_-Jessika looks at Lily and winks-_

_-Lily stares at Jessika and runs away-_

Jessika: Omg, how rude.. _-walks away-_

Robbie: Uh, okay that was random...

_-Lily meets up with River in the hallway-_

Lily: Hey River!

River: Hey Sweets!

Lily: Soo.. lastnight.. you really gave me pleasure, I loved it so much, how about we do it again..?

River: I enjoyed it too Lily,okay then.

_-Lily starts to fantasize about it-_

_-Bell rings-_

River: Okay I gotta get to class.. Love ya Lots!

Lily: K, Love ya!

_-Ray and Travis At Travis' locker-_

Ray: Soo.. I was thinking.. Erm, this is a really hard question to ask.. but uhh Since we are both unlucky with girls.. we could be gay together.. & Uhm yaah. How about it?

Travis: Wow Ray.. I never thought this day would come.. Ive had feelings for for a very long time..and i would like to be gay together but uhh, dont tell anyone that we are for now okay?

Ray: Alright man.

_-Its Lunch and Lily, Ray. Robbie and Travis sit down at a table-_

Lily: Hey Guys.

Ray: Heyy Lily

Travis: Hey

Robbie: Hey, So guys Ive been thinking about RFR & I was wondering if we were gunna go on the radio today?

Lily: Well, I dunno I kinda have plans with River and stuff..

Ray: Yaa, I dunno either -Stares at Travis-

Travis: Uhh, I have to.. go to Mickeys..

_-Ray and Travis Stare At Eachother Like they where inlove for the whole lunch time-_

_-Parker comes up-_

Lily: PARKER! Omg I missed you!

Parker: LILYYYY I missed you too!

_-The rest of them say hi-_

Lily: Parker.. I gotta talk to you..

_-Lily and Parker go into the hall-_

Parker: Hey whats going on?

Lily: Well, I lost my virginity on the summer with river.. I am so sexually active now, I feel like raping someone NOW! How do I controll it!

Parker: OMG WHAT? I wanted you to loose ur virginity to me.. how could you Lily? I feel so.. So, SO USED!

_-Parker walks away angrily-_

_-Lily walks away slowly and catches up to River-_

Lily: Omg, I found you.. Can I rape you NOOW?

River: -Shocked- Wow, You feel the same way.. Ive wanted you too rape me all day!

Lily: So, I was thinking we could do.. 'it' tonight because my father is going to work tonight & wont be back 'til midnight

River: Okay see you tonight! -walks away-

_-River catches up with Jessika-_

Jessika: You still havent broken up with Lily yet! Omg.. we Had sex 10 times already dont you want mee! I love you & ur.. You know what -winks-

River: Okay.. I will tonight I promise

Jessika: YAH You better.

_-They Both start heading toward the janitors closet, & You probably know whats gunna happen next.. YAH thats right they start hitting eachother with brooms!-_

_-They Both Come out Sweating-  
_

Jessika: Wow, That was the best broom war ever, your good!

River: Nooo, your good!

Jessika: NOO. You good & hawt & sexy & .. I can go on forever.

River: Alright I have class, See you later Hotstuff!

Jessika: Byyye Sexy -Blows a kiss-

_-9:00-_

_-Lily gets ready for.. you know what.. 0H YAH! passionate hip hop dancing all night long! WOO Ha jk-_

Lily: Hmm what shall I wear.. I need something sexy to put on for River.. Errr.

_-She goes to her dads room and picks out a fancy GUY suit-_

-River knocks on the door and Lily answers it-

Lily: HEYY River!

_-River Looks at lily with shock-_

River: Uhh, Lily what are you wearing?

Lily: How would I know I have no fashion sence!

River: Well, Okay then..

Lily: So where do you wanna.. uh.. goo?

River: W.w..ell, I have to t.t..alk to you.. _-studders-_

Lily: Okay, River?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Will River dump Lily or do.. "it" with her then dump her? And whats the story with Travis and Ray? You shall Soon find out...**


End file.
